


Unwell

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: It's been three weeks since they returned from Argo, and Lois isn't feeling well.





	Unwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainydayadvocate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayadvocate/gifts).



When Lois started feeling shitty less than three weeks after she and Clark returned home from Argo, she thought nothing of it at first and brushed of her illness as stress-related. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been feeling off for a few days now,” a worried Clark murmured to his girlfriend.

Although she knew he was concerned and appreciated it, his worry grated on her. “I’m fine!” she snapped.

He stopped and stared at her. “You just yelled at me,” he pointed out.

Lois sighed. “I’m fine, Clark.” But even she was starting to wonder - could this be some alien flu? That’d really suck, and she didn’t have time for it.

“You don’t have to be stubborn, Lois.” Clark backed off when she sent a glare in his direction. She’d hopefully admit there was something wrong before this went too far (he figured it was the flu but couldn’t help but panic about this illness being something else). He didn’t want her to end up in the hospital.

“I’m fine, Clark.” She kissed him, smiled encouragingly, and then paled before dashing off to the bathroom. He rubbed her back and comforted her as she leaned over the toilet for the next half hour.

Despite the fact that he wanted her to call off work the next morning, Lois refused (claiming she felt better) and went in anyway. “Just please go home if you start feeling worse again,” he pleaded.

“I will,” she lied as she headed to her desk. She was fine throughout the morning but around lunchtime, she had to fight off a sudden wave of nausea. Checking the calendar on her phone to see if she had any meetings she could cancel, Lois’ eyes widened when she noticed the date. “Fuck,” she murmured to herself as everything clicked into place. 

Focusing on work for the rest of the afternoon proved difficult and telling Clark she had to make a quick grocery run nearly got her caught but Lois managed to run to the pharmacy without arousing suspicion. She bought several pregnancy tests and then headed home to the apartment she and Clark shared. 

“What’s going on? Are you sure you’re okay?” Clark felt a little bad about ambushing her as soon as she walked in the door but her behavior worried him.

She thought about hiding the truth until she knew the answer for sure but then realized she wanted him by her side no matter what. Taking a deep breath, she dropped the bag on the table and grabbed a pregnancy test. “Surprise!” 

Clark’s eyes widened as he stared at the box, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he finally found words. “You think you’re pregnant?”

She nodded. “All my symptoms seem to be lining up. My period’s late too.” A suddenly insecure Lois dropped the box and wrapped her arms around herself. “I can’t do this alone.”

“You won’t have to,” he assured her as he moved in for a hug. 

Although he waited outside the door when she took the tests, he went into the bathroom afterwards as they waited for the answer that could change their lives. “I’m a bit scared, Clark.” Although this wasn’t planned and the timing a bit off - if she was even was pregnant (and Lois had a feeling about the results) - Lois wanted a baby with the man she loved. She was just terrified about parenthood in general.

Clark grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “No matter what those tests say, we’ll be fine. We got this, Lois Lane.”

A brief smile flickered on her face before the timer on her phone started going off. “This is it.” Lois took a deep breath before she looked over at the first test. “Holy fuck, it’s positive.”

“It’s positive?” Although he had been expecting it, Clark was still caught off guard. “We’re having a baby.” Now awed, his hand worked its way over to her stomach. “Holy shit.”

She giggled. “We’re having a baby,” Lois echoed right before she burst into happy tears.

“Hi in there. I’m your daddy, and I don’t know you yet, but I love you already. Your mommy and I absolutely can’t wait to meet you.” Clark’s head dropped and he teared up.

“Neither of us are going to get anywhere if we can’t stop crying,” Lois teased, her voice clogged with tears. “I love you too, little one. Your daddy and I are excited but scared shitless right now.”

Clark lifted his head up and kissed her before wiping the tears off her face with his thumb. “I love you so fucking much, Lois Lane. We’re going to be parents. We’re going to meet a little me and a little you in about nine months.”

She nodded, looking over at the other tests just to make sure and wasn’t surprised that they all read the same answer. “I love you, Clark.” 

The trip to Argo had altered their lives in more ways than one, and Clark and Lois couldn’t wait to meet the baby even though they had just learned of its existence. They had a long nine months ahead of them.


End file.
